New Kids in the Castle
by Penny Clearwater
Summary: The marauders are sharing Gryffindor tower with three siblings who are the grandchildren of Dumbledore. When they get left there for Christmas things have the potential to get out of control. Finding out who their father is is just the first mystery solve
1. Prologue

"Who are _they_?" James Potter asked as he, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans entered the Great Hall from Herbology and sat down for lunch.

"How should I know?" Sirius managed as he stuffed a chicken leg into his mouth.

"Whoever they are, I don't think we should mess with them," Peter squeaked.

"You're such a wuss." Remus rolled his eyes, "No one would be here if they were really that bad."

"It's none of our business anyways," Lily said as to end the conversation.

"We're being watched you know," The tallest of the three black hooded figures the students had seen smirked as he pulled off his hood. His short black hair fell in gentle curls around his face. His bright green eyes shown through the dark makeup surrounding them.

"We're always being watched," the middle of the three dropped her hood. Her hair fell straight to her chin in shiny black locks. She wore the same dark makeup around the same brilliant green eyes and her smile hinted that Remus might be right--maybe they weren't so bad.

"Let them watch, we'll be getting our chance to put on a show soon enough.:

"That's never going to stop being creepy," the boy looked down on the last of the three who removed her hood and flipped her long black hair across her shoulder. It became obvious that the three were related when the same green eyes peered out from under the black hair and makeup. McGonagall came running down the steps and made it across the hall before she walked back to the three who now had the full attention of the marauders and Lily.

"I'm not sure who you are but I believe you need to be leaving now unless you have some business here." She glared heavily.

"Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" the tallest girl replied defensively.

"Maybe we should show her," the other girl grinned evilly.

"Or maybe Professor McGonagall should go on and finish her rounds and let me take care of you."

"Grandpa!" In a move out of character with their appearance the three ran and wrapped their arms around Professor Dumbledore who in turn kissed them each upon the forehead.

"I can't believe how much my darlings have grown! I only wish we were reuniting under different circumstances."

"You mean if we weren't here because every other school in Europe and America has thrown us out and against father's own worries about us turning good he sent us to your school?" the boy smiled and chocked back laughter when he saw Sirius spitting butterbeer out of his nose.

"Turning evil?" James glanced from Dumbledore and his grandchildren to Lily and back again.

"Sure they're not 'that bad?' " Peter stuttered as he started down Remus.

"I'm sure it was nothing but harmless pranks," Remus retorted.

"They're related to Dumbledore, how could they be that bad?" Lily reasoned.

Dumbledore sighed unable to hide a smirk. "You just can't resist bringing attention to yourselves, can you? Nevertheless, I have no doubt that there is nothing your father should worry about--there is too much of him in you to be erased. I just ask that you don't kill anyone and preferably don't hurt anyone either. Deal?"

"Deal," the three moaned in chorus.

"Thank you," Dumbledore smiled and hugged his grandchildren tight. "Now, until we have finished setting up your dorms I'm going to have to put you in a house with the other students." All six bright green eyes opened wide and three chins dropped but before any noise could come out Dumbledore continued. "I realize you don't want to stay with other students and that you will have to make sacrifices to do so but it is only temporary. This is definitely where your promise to not injure comes in. And now that we have come to an understanding, I'll take you to Gryffindor tower."

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Lily all dropped what they were doing and sprinted off to the Gryffindor common room in hopes keeping their life as normal and intact as possible.

"Where are they going?" The tallest girl asked.

"I told you Ash, we're getting our chance for a show." her sister smiled a sinister smile.

I see you're still exercising your powers as often as possible," Dumbledore smiled, "But, Chris, be careful, you're going to see something you don't want to see someday and your visions will bite you in the butt."

"You mean like when Ashley was practicing her defense skills on a dragon and caught herself on fire?" The boy laughed.

"Or how about when you were practicing making potions and ended up spending a week decapitated before Daddy would help you put yourself back together, Nicky?" Ash replied smartly.

"All of you, just be careful. You are full of power--both good and evil--and you must always stay in balance. And please, don't do anything that your mother wouldn't have been proud of." With a soft smile Dumbledore led the three towards Gryffindor tower.

Meanwhile . . . The marauders and Lily ran up the last few steps, yelled "beetle bugs," and collapsed just on the other side of the door.

"We have GOT to get a magic carpet," Sirius panted, "no . . . more . . . stairs."


	2. Chapter 1: Daddy?

Lily Evans sat in the commons room reading over her transfiguration text book ignoring the sounds of Remus and Sirius torturing the other Gryffindors as they left the commons room carrying their luggage. It was a week before Christmas and the last of the students were catching carriages and trains back to their families. A strange silence fell over the room after the last students had drug their bags out of the common room onto the staircase and Sirius and Remus were left with nothing to do. The silence was suddenly broken by a blood curdling scream and James tripping down the stairs at full speed.

"We have no home for Christmas!" he wailed as he landed on the floor with a thump.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Sirius asked cautiously as he came out from behind an armored statue.

"I mean that Mom and Dad wrote a letter saying that since we're in sixth year now they feel we're old enough to stay at school for the holidays and let them take a va-va-vacation." James broke into a sudden stream of tears just as Remus reached to help him up. "I'm too distressed to get up," he cried as he slapped Remus's hands away.

Lily set her book down and shook her head in disapproval. "You drama queen, you know very well that you'll be just as happy here as at home. Hell, you'll probably like it better here since you've got victims."

Peter sluggishly made his way down the steps rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He stopped just in time to avoid stepping on James's face. "What are you doing down there? That's a bad place to laying since you never know whose going to come down the steps in a hurry." Still rubbing his eyes Peter stepped over James and sad down in the floor a few feet away. All of a sudden he began to slowly raise into the air but having not recovered completely from his sleep he didn't notice and instead stretched causing himself to roll off the rug he was resting on.

"I told you to stop leaving your flying carpet lying around before you hurt someone," Remus scolded Sirius through giggles as Peter was then on the floor in the fetal position mumbling around how the world hated him.

"Yeah, but that's not someone--that's Peter," Sirius broke out into a loud cackle.

"This isn't funny you guys," Lily frowned as though she really thought it wasn't funny.

"Hellooo! Bigger picture, we're stuck here for Christmas!" James was now sitting up and had his arms tucked around his body pouting.

"And what's so bad about that?" Everyone whipped their heads around to see Dumbledore's grandchildren now sitting on a chair in the corner.

"Where did you come from?" Peter asked in amazement.

"You were there the whole time, weren't you?" Lily said suspiciously before any of them could answer Peter.

"Well, we have to entertain ourselves somehow since we're stuck in this hellhole," Ashley sighed as she kicked at the wall with the tip of her black, laced boot chipping away at a broken stone.

"Yeah, I mean, there really isn't that much else to do other than spy and torture since we can't actually hurt anyone," Nicky said matter-of-factly while he ran his finger's through Ash's hair.

"Back to my question: What's so bad about staying here? Granted it's slightly boring but I imagine your messed up family is even more boring," Chris glanced up from her knife that she was twirling in her hands. "Save your poor attempt at a witty response, it's not worth anyone's time."

The siblings laughed together and fell into a pile in their seat with Nicky smashed on the bottom.

"How do you do that?" Sirius asked curiously.

"She's clairvoyant, I think," Remus said slowly.

"So, intelligent, aren't they?" Nicky said slyly. "But what about the rest of us?"

"I can speak from experience that you're good at potions," Peter frowned, "I just now got ride of those spots and that unsightly hair."

"And me? Please tell me you haven't forgotten me," Ash sad in a warning voice.

"I've seen you in Defense Against the Dark Arts" James said wryly, "and I think you can counter curse and fend off anyone or anything in your path."

"But I still want to know how you get triplets with so much power," Lily spoke up.

"And so evil," Peter mumbled.

"Powerful parents," Nicky stated as if it was common knowledge.

"Very powerful and very different parents," Ash added.

"Ok," Sirius spoke up, "Dumbledore is your grandfather and his daughter is your mother"

"_Was_ our mother," Ash added, "she died when we were young. That's why we were raised by our father since he wasn't really interested in us in the beginning anyways."

"Young children who need constant care didn't fit in with his…lifestyle," Nicky smiled a little at the thought. "Have you ever heard of Tom Riddle?"

"Tom Riddle?" Remus repeated, "I don't think so."

"I have, he was a student here year's ago. But what does he have to do with anything? I heard he was dead," Lily spoke up as she attempted to piece the puzzle together.

"In theory, he is dead," Ash nodded.

"Tom Riddle died so to speak and Lord Voldemort was born," no one so much as blinked. "Don't worry, one day you'll cringe at his name and die by it, too" Chris smirked and then broke into an uncontrollable giggle.

"And Lord Voldemort is your father?" Sirius asked.

"He is! He would have gone to school with Dumbledore's daughter and that's where they met--right?!" Lily glowed with the excitement of figuring out the mystery.

"Please, calm down before you give me a headache," Nicky growled.

"I didn't even realize Dumbledore had a daughter," James admitted.

"Most people don't," Ash shrugged.

"That's because he doesn't want anyone to know because of who her mother was. Something about it being bad for the school," Chris shrugged also before rolling over and off of the chair.

"I think we've said enough," Ash looked to Nicky who pulled a bottle from his pocket. When he threw it to the ground the three disappeared in a ring of smoke.

There was a pregnant silence after they left which was broken by a whimper from James, "I want to go home! I don't care how badly I want to know who their grandmother is!"

"Get over it, you're parents are already gone," Lily said waving his letter in the air, "You can't do anything now."

"Come on. Stop moping and we can take the carpet and go bother some innocent bystanders," Sirius said as he started to raise into the air with his feet planted on his new flying carpet.

"Where did that come from, anyways?" Remus asked suspiciously. "I didn't know you really knew where to find one."

"Err, let's not discuss that!" James said hurriedly, "we can't reveal our sources."

"I'd like to get out of here before they come back," Peter said scrambling to his feet. ". . . if they even left."

"You guys need to behave!" Lily scolded.

"Don't worry, " Sirius smirked, "Peter has just volunteered to be our innocent bystander."

"I did not!" Peter squeaked.

"Oh yes, you did!" Remus grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Well, the bystander part," James smiled, "You really aren't that innocent."

"Well, while you guys are out getting in trouble I'm going to some research on those Riddles." With that Lily left for the library and the boys followed.

"**_Those_** Riddles??" Nicky fumed as he appeared sitting on the bottom step of the stairs. " "I'll show them **_those_** Riddles!" He pulled his wand and started towards the door. Ash appeared on the couch arm as he passed and grabbed him in a hug.\

"No, you can't. First, we promised and second, let them figure it out on their ow--!" She flinched and grabbed her arm. No sooner than she grabbed hers, Nicky grabbed his forearm and Chris appeared a few feet away holding hers.

"He needs a new way to contact us." Chris frowned pulling up her sleeve. "But he loves this so much he's going to use it forever."

"Birth marks?" Ash looked confused. "Oooh, wait! You mean he's going to put our birthmark on people's forearms and call them like this too." All three Riddles had their sleeves up at this point. On their forearms were birthmarks in the shape of a snake and a skull. The birthmarks glowed red as if they were on fire but the skin was untouched,

"Well, I guess we need to go and get a hold of him," Nicky sighed and they trudged up the steps to the dorm room they were temporarily sharing. No soon than they had filed through the door a whirlwind of green smoke appeared in front of the fireplace. When the smoke settled a man stood before them dressed in long black robes with his hood up. Silver spots on his robes looked relatively like he had plucked the stairs from the sky to adorn it with. When he dropped his hood he revealed a pale white face with the same startling green eyes as the children and a nose that was slowing recessing into that of a snake.

"Daddy! What a surprise," Ash went and hugged the man who hugged her back with a slightly reluctant movement.

"So, why are you here?" Nicky wasted no time getting to the point.

"I need you to befriend those children you were talking to," Voldemort sat down in a chair. "They hold the key to our future."

"They don't stay friends forever, do they?" Chris spoke softly, "and they don't live that long either."

"They're so happy together, I've never seen such happy people. And you're telling me that in a decade they're going to be separated or dead?" Ash questioned.

"Closer to three years," Chris shrugged.

"Come on you guys, let's just do it," Nicky spoke up, "there's no reason to not so lets go eat and figure out what to do."

"Mmm, food!" Ash giggled forgetting completely about her worries concerning people who are truly happy.

"Go on, eat," Voldemort smiled. "Just don't forget to make friends with these other students. I'll be back when I'm satisfied with your friendships because I have a few more I need." He stood and kissed each of his children on their forehead and disappeared in the same green smoke he appeared in.

"Let's go," Ash grabbed Nicky and Chris by their hands and drug them off to the great hall.


End file.
